Amy Farrah Fowler's High School Graduation?
by xenon3000
Summary: Will Amy make it to her high school graduation? You're about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "The Big Bang Theory" belongs to Warner Brothers.**

Amy Farrah Fowler slept deeply. Too deeply, for two reasons.

The first reason is that it was pouring outside, raining so hard that one raindrop was indistinguishable from the next, so the downpour almost sounded like a waterfall.

The second reason is that it was June 12th, the day of her high school graduation. The ceremony would begin at 9:30 AM. And the electronic clock on Amy's dresser read 7:57 AM.

Amy was all alone at home. Her parents had been away for the past five days caring for a sick relative. And they had taken the only car in the house. So Amy had to walk everywhere she went while her parents were gone.

Her black graduation gown and mortarboard were on a hanger, along with her royal blue honor sash which she earned for a 4.99 GPA. Just one hundredth of a point higher and she would be valedictorian instead of Rebecca Wordwell, who earned a perfect 5.0 GPA on a 4.0 scale. Underneath the graduation gown was the dress she would wear, and beneath it were her royal blue high heels. Her breakfast was already at the table, consisting of a bowl of Cheerios and a glass of water. And her alarm clock was set. That was the good news.

What was the bad news?

Amy had unintentionally set her alarm clock for 8:00 PM.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

8:00 AM.

Lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled five seconds later.

8:02 AM.

Amy rolled over in her sleep, from her back to her front.

8:04 AM.

An ambulance siren could be heard off in the distance. Amy tilted her head to the side.

8:07 AM.

The wind picked up, making the trees sway and the house shake.

8:11 AM

Amy slid her hands underneath her pillow next to her head.

8:20 AM

Amy started to drool in her sleep. Spit trickled out of her side of her mouth.

8:25 AM.

The rain stopped falling and the wind stopped blowing.

8:30 AM.

The first few graduates began to arrive at the high school, in the gymnasium, where they would wait before proceeding into the auditorium. On the last day of classes, the principal warned that if any student failed to show up by 9:30, that student would not be allowed to walk at graduation. No exceptions.

 **60 minutes left. Will Amy wake up in time?**


	3. Chapter 3

8:35 AM.

A street cleaning truck went by Amy's house.

8:45 AM.

About a fourth of the graduates were now at the high school.

8:50 AM.

Amy woke up.

She looked at the clock.

Instantly she went into panic mode.

She threw the covers off her bed and leapt to her feet. Frantically, she took of her nightgown and rushed to the sink. She used the toilet, washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Emerging from the bathroom, she took another look at the clock.

It was now 8:53 AM.

First she threw on her dress and jammed her feet into her high heels. Next she tried to calm herself as she donned her graduation gown, sash, and mortarboard for fear of damaging them. Now she had a decision to make. Breakfast or no breakfast?

The graduation ceremony would be 2 hours long. She did not want to faint from low blood sugar at her graduation ceremony. She would eat as much breakfast as she could possibly eat before 9:00 AM.

She gulped down the water in 12 seconds. Drinking was easy. Eating was harder.

She was more concerned with speed than with manners at this point. Her cheeks swelled outward like the mouth of a chipmunk. Amazingly, she was able to finish the bowl.

Now it was 8:58 AM. No time to lose.

She made sure she had her wallet and house key in her dress pocket, and then dashed out the door.

Amy was on her own now. She had no car, no bike, no skateboard, no one to call for a ride.

The high school was two miles away. Would she arrive in time? Or would she collapse from exhaustion on the way?

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Amy had learned a lot in her seventeen years on Earth, but on this day she learned something new.

It's hard to run in high heels. If she were wearing ordinary sneakers, she would be moving much faster.

When Amy got five houses away, she realized she forgot her umbrella.

The sky was still very gray and the wind was still blowing. It looked like it could start pouring again at any second.

Amy thought as she ran. What would be worse-not arriving at graduation at all, or arriving at graduation soaking wet? Both possibilities made her cringe.

She kept running. Better to show up soaked than not show up at all. Besides, she would probably be sitting still for an hour or so before she walked across the stage. Hopefully she would be dry by then. Hopefully.

It started to rain again.

Amy decided to move to the other side of the street, because it had more trees with longer branches than the side she was on.

She checked her watch. It was 9:11 AM.

Amy went past one stop sign in a residential zone. Than a second. Then a third.

Now there were no trees on either side of the street she was on. Worse, the rain was falling harder

Today was trash day, and everyone had their trash at the curb.

Then Amy got an idea.

She saw an empty pizza box in a recycling bin, and grabbed it, holding it over her head.

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

But it wasn't a good idea.

The wind picked up, pushing against Amy from her left, and Amy's mortarboard blew right off her head at a 90-degree angle.

Amy looked to her right. Her mortarboard was nowhere in sight.

She needed to find it. She couldn't attend the ceremony without it.

Just when she thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, they got worse.

She tossed the pizza box aside. If she found her mortarboard, she was holding onto it for dear life.

Amy turned to her right and began walking. Her eyes were shifting from location to location like a pinball bouncing off the walls of the machine./pp

Her mortarboard must either be under something or behind something. But what?

Another time check.

9:15 AM.

 **Is Amy Farrah Fowler doomed to miss her one and only high school graduation? Keep reading and see!**


	5. Chapter 5

Amy had never been so miserable or panic-stricken in her entire life.

She ran in a straight line between two houses. She looked left. No mortarboard. She looked right. No mortarboard.

There was another big gust of wind, showering Amy with leaves.

Now what? Where should she look next?

There was a unused grill nearby on a patio. She raced towards it, tripping and falling on her knee. Thankfully, she was able to brace herself with her hands, so she did not injure her face.

She flung the grill open. No mortarboard, no tassel, nothing.

There were two more houses directly in front of her.

She walked around both houses. Nothing. She peeked inside garbage cans and recycling bins. No luck.

Then it started to hail.

Amy looked up to the sky.

The good news: She saw her mortarboard and tassel.

The bad news: They were up in a tree.

She would have to climb the tree.

Thankfully, one of the tree branches was low enough that she could reach it. Amy wrapped her arms around the branch and pulled herself up. Amazingly, she got on top of the thick branch.

But she still had more climbing to do. She would need to stand up on top of the branch she was on, and then pull herself onto the next branch. Only then could she reach her mortarboard and tassel.

She carefully, carefully stood up. Her nerves were lit up like a Las Vegas skyscraper. She hoped she would not fall.

Then she realized she had made a serious error in judgement. She could not reach the next branch by standing up. Her heart sank.

She would have to jump.

Taking a deep breath to calm and steady herself, Amy crouched low. She put her right foot in front of her left foot.

She jumped.

Her left hand gripped the branch. Not securely.

Her right hand did not.

She frantically pushed her feet against the tree trunk, using every ounce of strength in her legs. Her right foot was bare, her left foot was still protected by her royal blue high heel. Using her feet to elevate herself, she was able to get both her right wrist around the branch, followed by her left.

Then she got herself to a point where her legs straddled the branch. She reached up, grabbed her mortarboard, dumped the water out of it, and put it on her head.

Was there a safer way down the tree? There was. She took it. Luckily, the hail had stopped.

She put her right high heel back on and ran towards a glass patio door. She used it as a mirror.

What she saw made her gasp.

Her mortarboard was warped. Her hair was soaked and tangled. Her gown had several leaves on the shoulders, along with dirt smudges on the front. Her sash was also dirty, and ripped in several places. Both her high heels were coated in mud. Also, she was shivering and she had goosebumps on her arms.

She checked her watch. Now she was hoping it would be past 9:30.

No luck.

It was 9:21.

She took off like a rocket again. Better to show up and be turned away for looking unpresentable than not show up at all. Or was it?

9:26 AM.

She saw the intersection next to her high school.

9:27 AM.

She raced past the intersection, ignoring the "DON'T WALK" sign. But she still had to reach the gym.

9:28 AM.

She flew through the school's entrance. It felt so good to be indoors. But could she reach the gym in time?

9:29 AM.

She saw the doors to the gym on the left side of the hallway. They were open.

Oh, no!

They were closing!

Amy sprinted forward.

The first door closed and locked.

Amy was halfway there.

The second door closed and locked.

Amy was a car length away.

The third door closed and locked. If the final door closed...

Amy pushed off a bench with her right foot, and slid to the floor, sliding her left hand through the rapidly closing opening.

"Oww!" Amy cried as the door closed on her hand.

Amy expected to be turned away. She prepared herself to have her hand forcefully shoved out.

But that didn't happen. The door opened.

It was the principal. He smiled and said, "For a second there I thought we would only be handing out 224 diplomas instead of 225."

Amy blushed with embarrassment. "I'm a mess. I can't walk across the stage like this. Maybe I should just turn around and go home."

"Don't worry," the principal reassured. "I'm prepared for things like this."

The principal took Amy into the girl's locker room. He handed Amy a hairbrush and a hair dryer. Amy dried her hair and combed it. She also wiped the mud off of her high heels. This took her about six minutes, at which point the principal arrived with a new, pristine cap and gown for Amy, along with a new honors sash.

Amy hugged and thanked her principal, and then joined her classmates.

The procession started at 9:45. By the time Amy walked across the stage at 11:15 AM to get her diploma, she was 90% dry.

The ceremony ended, and Amy went home.

After twelve years of hard work, Amy Farrah Fowler had received her high school diploma.

She also received something else at her graduation ceremony.

A bad head cold.

 **The End. Constructive feedback is welcomed. Feel free to share any graduation day horror stories you have when reviewing this one.**


End file.
